


Free? Not Yet

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Clingy Duo One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Someone can only handle so much
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Clingy Duo One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Free? Not Yet

“What's the big deal?” Sam shrugged their shoulders helplessly. “Its just Tubbo, they’ve come over before!”

“Please Sam I can’t, I can’t, I just can’t!” Tommy begs, fingers curling around the cloth in their hands.

“Why? Is it cause they’re cuddly? I can ask them to keep it away, I just need to know why!?” Sam’s breathe hitches for a second. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I don't know what to-”

“They scare me,” It takes a second for Tommy to realize they said it out loud. “Everytime I see them, I feel like i'm going to vomit. Please Sam… Please just… Please.. Keep him away.”

Sam's mouth agape into frown as his brows go down in confusion as his confused gaze drop into one of dread as well. Just what did Dream do to his kid while being stuck with him for seven days? -“There's something else you're not telling me here..” He kept his tone as monotone as possible to avoid scaring the kid even more.

On the other hand he had keep an eye on the security cameras when ever it was possible to keep his kid's abuser from harming him but, that meant thay Dream could still do so when he wasn't watching.

-“He..” Tommy's breathe his caught up within his throat as he attempt to slump down a big weight hanging between his neck. -“I k-now.. I used to be extremely close to him.. And that you must be confused b-ut.. I.. Tubbo..He..” He stumbles with his words as he wraps his arms around himself in a self attempt to comfort himself. 

-“He..?” The creeper hybrid's eyes soften down as he carefully placed down a hand on the kid's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. -“Just what did Tubbo do that was so bad for you to not want him around anymore?”

-“Boo..' he..” Tommy's ocean blue eyes drop down to the cobblestone below them. -“Build a hotel infront of mines to have a friendly competition with me, on who would get more clients..” He clenched his shirt between his hands further more. -“Knowing that Jack, Nikki and the rest are after my head.. And that I didn't.. Don't want any type of rivality with no one.”

Sam's shoulders suddenly drop in guilt as the realization of the spoken words by the kid being true while the surprise feeling in him found a hurtful way to slap him across the face. -“You asked and helped me build that hotel incase anyone ever needed a new place or home to crash to if any other war occurred...”

Tommy silently nodded dropping his shoulders back allowing his hands to fall down in defeat. -“I just don't want Tubbo here.. He reminds me so much of.. Dream..”

The soldier boy's gaze went towards the brand new hotel building of his once used to be friend. -“He took advantage that I was in prison while you fixed the security issue and saved the badlands.. Plus that Jack took over my building to buy it and claim it as his..”

Sam swears his heart just did an upside twirl as dread fills his stomach as if someone had squashed them like a pesky bug. That wasn't ever supposed to happen, it wasn't right.

It was clear that no one would choose Tommy's hotel even if he had it now that his so called best friend and family replacement had open an own hotel of their own.

-“I'm so sorry kiddo..” Sam manages to murmur audibly behind his gas mask that was hiding his heartbreaking smile. 

-“It's alright. Puffy and you tried your best to keep my property safe.” The blonde looked towards him with an understanding smile. - “People always take away from me, I've should of seen it coming. It's nothing new...It always happens.”

-“Tommy..?” He looked over to the kid with a worried look now that he had no other place to go to. -“You can always come to my place, if you need to.”

-“That would be very appreciated Sammie but.. I have one more thing to do.” Tommy smiled as he curled his hair into a black beanie turning to his right starting to walk out of Pandora's vault. 

If he was seen as the problem;  
might as well be the problem. 

Meanwhile a masked man smiled in prison; he had manage to get a new tnt on his hands and one that would explode soon. 

It was like having his clock back. 

Wasn't the game back to being interesting now?

Absolutely


End file.
